


Long Shot

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Longing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i> Bucky Barnes died when he fell from a train high in the mountains. The Winter Soldier is his grave.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Shot

Twelve HYDRA agents with machine guns surrounded Steve. He looked around, gripped his shield. He could get most of them. He could run through the wall of bullets from the others, keep running until he got to cover, heal up in a few days.

Probably.

Maybe.

The sound of five rifle shots then, in fast succession.

Twelve bodies on the ground. From _five shots_.

Steve looked up and saw a silhouette running away.

He followed as fast as he could. 

When he got close enough to yell, he wanted to yell Bucky's name. But they'd had enough encounters for Steve to know better.

"Why?" he shouted, not hiding the desperation in his voice.

The Winter Soldier stopped, turned around.

"Why'd you help me?" Steve said. He willed Bucky to know the answer, the real answer.

"Bucky is dead," he replied, and Steve tried not to look crushed.

"Then why?" Steve said again, pressing, walking slowly forward.

The Soldier paused. "James Barnes died so I could be born. I'm not him, but I owe him my respect. I don't think he'd like it if I let you get killed. That's all." _Don't get your hopes up_ , Steve could hear, not for the first time.

Steve swallowed, nodded. "Thanks for the save. But I could have taken them without your help," he said, a little pathetically he knew.

Another pause, longer. "Sure you could, punk." Then he turned and ran away.

Steve stared after him for a long time, then let out a breath and smiled.


End file.
